Ash Kills Pikachu
by DryRye
Summary: The title says it all. Ash kills Pikachu. Read to find out why and what happens next. I don't own the picture. Rated T for gory images.
1. Ash kills Pikachu

**Day 1 (Ash kills pikachu)**

Ash and pikachu are stranded in the middle of a jungle island with inedible fruits (they tested it on Ash's other Pokémon). Now only Ash and pikachu remain, yet they both do not want to die. What can be done? There are 2 options. 1. Ash slices pieces off of himself for food or 2. Ash kills pikachu to eat. So of course being the greedy human he is, Ash kills pikachu. As he tears off pieces of his dead comrade, he realizes 'oh no! I have to save this meat otherwise I will die before help comes' so Ash eats only the tip of pikachu's tail on the third day (since he got to the island).

**Day 1 (post pikachu death)**

The next day, Ash sets up camp in a clearing in the jungle. His camp is near a water source (lake) and he has decided to make a fire (so he can cook his meat). Unfortunately Ash is kind of going crazy due to being all alone in the jungle for about 4 days (not including today), as such he is now talking to himself. "Okay what do I need next, after fire? Hmm I think I need some ice, because otherwise _m_y _m_e_a_t will go bad!" So after eating some more of pikachu's tail, Ash sets off to find some ice. Suddenly, Ash sees an ice type Pokémon floating(?) around. His eyes shining, he pounces on the Pokémon grabbing it immediately. "(In a high pitch voice) Hey! What are you doing? You savage!" "M_e_a_t o_r _i_c_e? _M_e_a_t o_r _i_c_e? _Ahahahahaha" Ash laughs maniacally. "(Still in high pitch voice) you're a crazy maniac! Get away from me!" She(?) yells at Ash while creating ice around Ash. Ash, noticing the ice, immediately kidnaps the ice type Pokémon and runs back to his camp. "Lala lala la, I got some _i_c_e_! Now _m_y_ m_e_a_t won't go bad!" He chants savagely as he locks the Pokémon up with chains that magically appeared near him. Afterwards he went to sleep.

**Day 2 (post pikachu death)**

"I miss my friends. I need my friends. SOMEONE HELLP MEEEEEE! I need help. Someone, save me." Ash is now beginning to go completely crazy "(in the high pitched voice again) if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me." Says the ice Pokémon. But as the author I say that, that would be very boring as a story so naturally Ash refuses "no no no no NO NO NO NONONONONO!" "(In the high pitched voice) okay man! You don't have to be so violent." The Pokémon says as she(?) watches Ash lose control and eat the rest of his meat. He starts from the tail, eating up to his butt when he gets there, he doesn't stop and he tears into the flesh, ripping a huge hole in the bottom of his dead companion's corpse. From there he eats the organs, starting with the intestines, not even leaving a single bit left of the organ, he then moved upward, like a rabid dog, continuing on to the spleen, the liver, the kidneys, the diaphragm, not even leaving the bladder. Once he was finished none of the organs were left, and only the outer shell of pikachu remained. Ash hungered uncontrollably and continued eating, starting at the head, he then eats it all, including the brain, leaving only pikachu's blush. After he finished the head, he tore bits of flesh from between the corpse's ribs, not even caring about the dried blood splattered all over the corpse from when he killed it, nor about the fresher blood splattering all over him. He was ravenous, and nothing would stop him from eating, not even realizing it was his best friend he was eating. When he was finished he looked at the corpse, all that remained were the red things on pikachu's cheeks some bones and a blood splatter. Coming back to his senses he looked at the corpse and began crying "what have I done?" He got out through sobs "I've eaten my best friend!" He wailed, and after that his mind shattered and he started laughing. He picked up the red things from pikachu's cheeks and stuck them on his face, making them stick with the dried blood, then he turned around to look at the horrified ice Pokémon with a glint in his eyes. "(In a higher pitched voice) AAAAAH! Please don't kill me, kind sir!" "Finally! AHAHAHAHAHA! Finally, I have taken over this body of his. Fear not, for I will not eat you now, but later I shall. AHAHAHAHAHA!" With that he freed the ice type and leapt from the ground with an inhuman speed the boy couldn't possibly have had while laughing. That's the story of Ash the pikachu killer, now kids (who I assume are reading this) go to bed!

THE END

**A/N: just so you know, I only wrote this 'cause I was bored and my friend suggested it. Also I have never actually watched Pokémon or had any other kind of connection to Pokémon. So if you don't like it or it doesn't make sense do not murder me, same goes for if I got anything wrong. This is a one shot. Probably.**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: so I realize that this story is kind of bad without an explanation as to why Ash had to eat Pikachu or why they were on an island in the first place. So while I know very little about Pokemon in this** **prologue I will try to clarify. This takes place 2 days before the story.**

Ash was browsing in a store about to buy some stuff when, suddenly the shopkeeper says "Hey kid! I recently discovered an island in the middle of an ocean. Originally I was going to go take a look this weekend but, something came up and I can't go anymore. You look like you're a strong trainer. Do you mind going to take a look for me." Now hearing this most people would just politely decline, buy their stuff and leave. But because this is Ash, (and I, as the writer think Ash being normal would be boring) he accepted. "Great! I'll rent a helicopter for you to go. The island's name is, as I've deemed it, Madness Island." With that the shopkeeper leaves after Ash buys his stuff. Ash also went to pack some bags for the trip.

**The day of the trip**

As Ash walked back to the store, which he now realized was very shady, he was getting more and more excited. When he got there the shopkeeper told him the directions to the helicopter waiting to bring him to the island. Ash boarded the helicopter easily and after they left the pilot gave Ash a small backpack thing "here, you'll need this." He said as he gave the thing to Ash. Ash quickly and with great ease put the backpack on and the pilot told him to press a button on the straps if he ever found himself falling. The pilot then said "I'm sorry dude." And kicked him out of the helicopter (literally). As Ash fell through the sky, he panicked and quickly forgot the instructions the pilot had told him about the backpack thing. After calming down a bit Ash pressed the button and a parachute opened up. After he glided through the branches of the very thick jungle forest on "Madness Island" he sat down and began to take a rest and eat. Two minutes into eating with his Pokemon he realized that he should save his food so he doesn't starve. So he quickly put the food away and began walking through the dense jungle, searching for food. Very soon he came across a bush that had multicolored berries on it. Ash was about to eat it when he heard one of his Pokemon squeaking, it was hungry. So like every other decent Pokemon trainer, he fed the berry to the Pokemon. But about 3 hours later that very Pokemon died. Carrying his dead friend's corpse he continued walking. Then he remembered that leaves are also edible, but because of what had happened the time with the berry, Ash fed the leaf to one of his Pokemon not wanting to die. The same thing happened except the Pokemon died faster this time taking only 1 hour. Frustrated he cooked his friends' corpses and tried to feed them to his other Pokemon so they wouldn't go hungry, but the Pokemon refused to eat the meat and only did so after hours of coaxing and persuasion. Yet these Pokemon also died. So the last thing that was left was to eat the tree bark. After Ash got the bark from a nearby tree, he fed the bark to his other Pokemon. These ones, though, only lasted 30 minutes before dying and Ash assumed that the flesh would still be poisonous. At this point, Ash really regretted going into that shady store. With his only Pokemon left, Pikachu, Ash sadly began walking.

**A/N: I hope this explained a lot of stuff, Thank you for reading.**


End file.
